


Distraction

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James watches Sirius and Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

James had not slept in three nights, ever since Dumbledore brought him the news that his father was dead, killed by Death Eaters in a late night raid on quarters being protected by the Ministry. If he'd had any reservations about joining the Order next month after graduation, they were gone now. Visions of his father's shattered body played ceaselessly behind his eyelids. If those prospects did not keep his mind in turmoil, his mother was insisting that the wedding go forward anyway. Lily was leaving it up to him but he could tell his wavering was hurting her. Not what he intended at all. The whole bloody world was going to hell on a broomstick and he was about to jump on; how could he think of marrying and pulling Lily on, too?

It was a bright, moonlit night, near to full, and from where he lay he could see across to Remus's bed where Sirius and Remus lay sleeping, black hair and gold intermixed on the pillow. As time for graduation grew near, they'd been more and more open about the fact they were together. James, of course, had known since it started, but it did seem they were getting positively exhibitionist about it. He couldn't remember a time when they hadn't at least drawn the hangings. As if he didn't have enough assaulting him visually right now.

As he watched the shadows play across the wall Remus stirred, lifting his head from where it had been curled next to Sirius. Little snuffling sounds began to emerge from the crease of Black's neck. At the same time, James could see Remus start to skate his hand down the larger boy's body under the sheet that covered them. Oh lord.

He knew he should look away but he didn't. His head was in some higher plane of consciousness, constantly aware. He watched: Remus hitched himself up on one elbow before bending to kiss Sirius. Black's hand stroked Remus's back, lightly, and Remus began to kiss his way down Sirius's body. James caught his breath; like a leaf falling and floating, Remus worked his way down, head first, pushing the sheet away as he moved. Slowly, slowly, he licked and kissed his way towards Sirius's groin, gently sighing and sucking as he went. When he reached the strong thighs, Remus slid his own over Sirius's chest, straddling him, backwards as it was, and kissed all the way down to Sirius's knees before starting back up, raising his own hips in the process. Slowly, almost leisurely, he licked the head of Sirius's cock before sliding his mouth down its length.

James watched the silhouette on the wall. Suddenly, he saw Sirius grab Remus's hips and pull him back. The shadow showed Sirius's tongue sliding down the base of Remus's spine before disappearing into his ass. James felt his own mouth drop open as he shifted his gaze to watch Sirius smooth his hands over Remus's ass cheeks, spread them, lean in and start licking. Remus dropped to his forearms and as he panted softly, Sirius continued his ministrations, lapping his way around, under and into the smooth pale buttocks. James didn't think he'd ever seen anything so erotic and he felt his own flesh stir.

James glanced at Remus's face and could have sworn, for the briefest moment, that Remus locked eyes with him. But then Remus turned his head toward Sirius, and murmuring something James could not hear, he pulled away from Sirius's tongue and again took Sirius's cock in his mouth. As James watched, fascinated, Remus cupped his hands under Sirius's thighs, pulling them far apart and began to stroke balls, perineum and opening even as he continued to suck and lick his way up and down Sirius's shaft.

Sirius shifted his head slightly to watch Remus and almost idly, licked his fingers and slowly slid first one, then two into Remus's anus. They found a rhythm, and slowly began to speed up, Remus rocking back and forth, sliding his mouth down Sirius's cock before shoving back onto Sirius's fingers which moved in, out and around Remus's opening. Sirius's face was flushed, even in the moonlight, his mouth red and slightly open, his eyes hooded but still trained on Remus's mouth which sucked more forcefully as their movements intensified. Remus altered the angle of his head, smoothly, like frosting, and James saw Sirius's cock disappear entirely into Remus's mouth and then Sirius was arching and grunting and Remus was sucking and swallowing.

James was fully hard now, and quietly snaked a hand down to stroke. As Sirius's breath evened, Remus lifted his head and began to slide back again against Sirius's fingers. Remus's mouth was slick with saliva and semen and Sirius, lifting, reached the fingers of his free hand down to coat them from Remus's mouth before taking Remus's cock in hand. Remus, face wanton, still on all fours, resumed rocking, forward into Sirius fist, back to fuck the fingers behind him, forward and back, forward and back, faster `til James could hear the slick and slide of his cock in thrust and sucknoise of Sirius's fingers as they pushed in and out of Remus's ass. This, until Remus exhorted a small "haahh" before spilling white seed onto Sirius's belly, a noise which conveniently covered the small exhalation James couldn't suppress as he came into his own hand.

Sirius fell back onto the pillows and Remus collapsed onto Sirius's body. Neither moved for a few moments as everyone's breathing calmed. Slowly, James watched in a daze, Remus raised himself and with seemingly great effort turned himself back around. Sirius reached for his wand and murmured words which removed the goo between their bodies. Remus settled himself onto Sirius's shoulder and dipped his head back so that Sirius, after dropping the wand on the floor, could cover his mouth with his own. They kissed slowly, tasting, languid until Remus moved his head to Sirius's chest. Sirius, dropping his wand arm behind his head, curled the other around Remus, leaving both legs splayed, cock soft now in its nest of black curls, the very picture of sated lust. James thought they'd both fallen asleep, but he heard Remus murmur again and then, distinctly but very low, Sirius,

"`Night, James. Sleep well."

James felt the heat from his groin rise to his face but did not answer. Instead, feeling the effects of release, he turned away, grateful, to sleep for the first time in days.


End file.
